


Happy Father's Day

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: On Father's Day, when Jaime broods about Tommen and Myrcella, his day, sad and full of memories of his deceased children, his wife has a gift for him.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little something in advance for Father's Day. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for reading.

Another year had gone by. The agony of being a dad, yet, being deprived of your little ones call you that wasn’t something Jaime could express or explain. 

“Hey.”

He turned to her, the weight on his chest slightly lightening at the reassuring voice. So deeply absorbed in the past, he had been, that he'd barely noticed her wake up. She was all he had now, the only source of stability in his turbulent life, a hand that would never let go of his.

“You don’t look alright.” Brienne shifted closer, her consoling touch on his thigh, a blanket of warmth to counter the icy dungeon of thoughts he’d been dwelling in. A heavy pause followed her observation. “It’s today, isn’t it?” she asked, his melancholy mirrored on her face when she remembered what day it was.

He sighed, then concurred with a slight nod. They'd been married for four years and she knew it too, knew what he was going through. Every year after that fateful day, Father’s day had been a nightmare, something he always approached with an aching dullness in his heart and an utter sense of uselessness. If only he could have done something to keep Tommy and Myrcella safe. If only he’d been the one to drive them that morning instead of sending his precious kids with a driver so stone-drunk that he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone get the children to school. If only--

“Oh, come here.” Tugging at his arm, she drew him into a gentle embrace. “It wasn’t your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself.”

“ _Dada_ , little Tommy used to call me,” he croaked, holding her tightly, seeking comfort in the warm softness of her body. “He was barely three, Brienne. And Myrcy--” unable to go on, he halted, exhaling heavily, his sweet daughter’s pretty face clear as daylight in his mind’s eye, down to the minutest detail of every freckle on her face. “I can never hear their voices again, wench. Every Father’s Day they used to bring me handmade gifts,” he recounted, recalling the innocent cards and trinkets they had assembled for him. “Their eager, bright faces--” he pressed closer to his wife, as if letting go of her might pull him deeper into this darkness “--the anxious anticipation in their innocent eyes… I’m going to miss all that. I’m never going to have moments like that again. Gone are those days--”

“No, they’re not gone,” she whispered, then pulled away to meet his eyes. “Those sunny days will soon be back, Jaime.” Her lips shivered into a smile. “I promise.”

Confused, he waited a moment to decipher her words. But his brain wasn’t working, refusing to process anything except memories of his children. “What--”

He grew quiet when, in answer, she brought his hand to her stomach, his question, the ill-feeling inside him blossoming into a ray of hope when he searched her shining eyes.

“Yes,” she softly confirmed his doubt, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss that banished the shadow this dawn had cast on him. It was like an eclipse had just passed, the relief after a storm, the promise of a bright future, of so much more to come. “Yes, Jaime. This day, next year, is going to be very different for you.” She closed her palm over his hand. “For the _three_ of us.”

He bent to kiss her belly, lingering for a while, letting it sink in, letting the elation of what they had created wash over him. When he straightened, a heartfelt _thank you,_ he told her with his eyes, for being a part of his life, for letting him be the man he was, for giving him a gift so precious that he had no words to express his feelings.

“Happy Father’s Day, Jaime,” Brienne wished him, wrapping her arms around his neck and seeking his lips in another kiss.

She had made his day. And happy, indeed, it would be, from this minute onwards.


End file.
